


The Dirty Alpha

by StaciNadia



Series: Sterek Bingo '20 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dog Jokes, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sterek Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles won't let Derek in the house until he gets clean.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo '20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	The Dirty Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth and final entry for Sterek Bingo 2020! This one is for the themes Mistaken Identity and Full-Shift Werewolves! I had to do something for Mistaken Identity to complete my bingo, but I couldn't think of anything. I came up with something quick and silly!

Stiles was watering the garden behind the pack house when he heard a sound behind him. He spun around and saw a black wolf. “Derek, is that you?” he asked, making sure that the hose was pointed away from him.

The normally fluffy and beautiful fur that Derek normally had in his wolf form was all matted and dirty, and he had a few healing cuts on his body. He must have hurt himself hunting in the preserve. And he also had his hackles up and was growling.

“Oh, stop it, Sourwolf,” Stiles scolded. “I’m gonna have to clean you up, mister, before you go inside the clean house. Now get over here so I can hose you off, and maybe I‘ll use your favorite shampoo on you in the tub if you‘re a good boy.”

Instead of growling at the dog reference, Derek stared at the hose and whimpered. 

Stiles was very confused, but he wasn’t going to be deterred. He’d cleaned the house all morning while everyone else was out of the house, and no one, not even the alpha that he was dating, was going to come in and dirty it all up just a couple of hours later. He aimed the hose at Derek.

Derek actually yelped when the water hit him and scurried off into the preserve.

“Get back here, Derek!” Stiles yelled after him. But the wolf didn’t reappear. “You’d better clean yourself off in the river if you don’t want to be hosed down, but I doubt that’d be any warmer than this!” Shaking his head, he turned back to the garden.

But no sooner had he done that than he heard someone running. Spinning around again, he saw human Derek running towards him looking angry and no sign of the injuries or dirt that he’d had just a few minutes before.

“Where is he?” Derek growled, looking toward the preserve.

“Where is who?” Stiles asked. “And what happened to you? You went off into the preserve, and there’s no way that you could get clean and then dressed _that_ fast!”

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked, a little calmer than before. “I just got here, chasing the smell of a lone beta wolf. And the smell is right around here.”

“Lone beta wolf…,” Stiles repeated, the pieces quickly coming together in his mind. “You mean I just tried to hose down a beta thinking it was you?”

Derek’s eyebrows raised. “You did what?”

Stiles laughed, embarrassed. “Yeah, I thought it was you. I mean, he was black just like you, and I thought you’d gotten injured and dirty chasing squirrels in the preserve or something! And then I tried to give you… _him_ a bath!”

Derek laughed. “Oh, Stiles!”

“Hey!” Stiles grumbled. “I was trying to take care of you!”

“I know,” Derek said. “And I thank you for that.” He kissed a pouting Stiles on the cheek.

“Hmph!” But Stiles grinned at him despite the grumbling.

**********

A few days later, the lone wolf was discovered, just a teenaged kid on the run searching for his family. He was allowed safe passage through Beacon Hills, and avoided all hoses on his journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
